Jamie's Story
by devilishly-clever34
Summary: Remember Katrina from 'Brought Together? Jack and Kat had a son. What happens when he meets the Tuner's girl Jamie? Chaos on the Black Pearl leaves Jack as one VERY pissed off pirate. Things change for Jamie. Old friends come back from the dead. rr please
1. Jack

Well, This is my 2nd part to Brought Together. I hope ya'll like it enough to review.   
  
Dev  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jamie! Sweatheart? Come here." Elizabeth called.  
  
"Yes mother?" Jamies said as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Jamie Turner was tall, just like her father. Jamie had ocean blue eyes, brown hair with blonde highlights. She had her mothers beauty. She had just turned 16, 2 weeks ago.   
  
"Jamie? Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked as she spotted Jamie's boots underneath Jamies dress. Jamie tried to cover them up as best as she could.  
  
"Damn it Jamie! Have you been down to the docks again?" Elizabeth asked her daughter  
  
"But mother!? I love the docks and there is nothing you can do about it!" Jamie said angerly.  
  
"Jamie what if-"  
  
"if pirates were docking. Yes I've heard this many times mother.I love pirates." Jamie said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we haave here? The little bonnie lass is all grown up now." Said a voice from the window.  
  
"Actually Sparrow, its Mrs. Turner now." Will Turner interupted as he entered the kitchen from the library.  
  
"But Your a pirate. Dad? He is a pirate! A very handsome pirate at that." Jamie said as she moved closer to Jack.  
  
"Thanks luv," Jack said with a wink "Your not too bad yourself." Jack saidas he eyed Jamie's laced up, muddy boots and her low cut dress which showed her cleavage, and her tan.  
  
"Jack......................." Will and Elizabeth said warningly.  
  
"Whats going on?" Jamie demanded as she tore her eyes away from the pirate standing in front of her.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, at you service luv. I'm just an old friend. Passing through." Jack said as he took of his hat and bowed.  
  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow?!?!" Jamie asked as she moved closer to Jack yet again.  
  
"CAPTAIN Luv. CAPTAIN!!!!" Jack said fussily as he swayed his hands in his usual manner.  
  
"Jack? Don't you have anywhere to be?" Will asked  
  
"Actually, Whelp. Me wife, Me son and I only stopped to say 'ello to the Turners. And to give Norrington a good scare." Jack said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
see the button right   
  
there  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ /  
  
*  
  
click on it and submit a sighned review? PLEASE????????????? I'll anonymus ones too.......   
  
~Dev~ 


	2. Darik

~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter 2: Darik  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So Jack Sparrow has settled down? Had a kid. Nice. Never thought you could do it." Will   
  
said, while giving Jack a very amused smile.  
  
"WHELP! Captain! Captain Jack." Jack said warningly.  
  
"Jack Sparrow. Had a kid? HA!" Jamie said loudly  
  
"Yes actually he did have a kid. A wonderful, charming, handsome son whom is standing right   
  
in your door way. Darik Sparrow at your service milady." Darik said with a slight bow.   
  
Darik had the same black hair as Jack. Spitting image. Only a bit smaller. Except...............   
  
Darik had green eyes. Dark, peircing, green eyes.  
  
"OY! What'da think ye be doing squirt?!?! Get back to the pearl damn it!" Jack said as he   
  
swaggered over to his son.  
  
"You said the Turner's more than likely had a child. I want to meet 'em." Darik said slowly  
  
"Well. Darik, Jamie. Jamie, Darik. Now, Get your butt back to the pearl." Jack said as Will   
  
and Elizabeth looked at him, trying to hide their laughter.  
  
Darik ignored his father and walked over to Jaime.   
  
"Ms. Turner. Milady. Forgive me for saying so but your the most exquisit young woman I have   
  
ever seen." Darik said as he kissed Jaime's hand. Jamie blushed slightly.  
  
"How many young women have you seen Mr. Sparrow?" Jamie asked haughtly.  
  
"Many my love. Many, but.... you...... Your beautiful." Darik said cooly.  
  
  
  
Jamie blushed slightly but her posture returned. " And you, Darik, are full of crap." Jamie   
  
said.  
  
Elizabeth gasped. Will and Jack just chuckled to themselves.  
  
"JAMIE!!!" Elizabeth said dissaprovingly.  
  
"Elizabeth, Don't be cross with the girl. She's got pirate blood in her after all."  
  
"And my blood, Jack. The blood of a proper lady." Elizabeth said as she poked her finger   
  
at Jack's nose.  
  
"The blood of a pirate? The blood of a pirate runs through my veins? I KNEW IT!!!!" Jamie   
  
said as she walked to her father and prodded him in the chest.  
  
"Yes...... Jack... Who is this lovely wife that I've heard nothing about, untill now?" Will  
  
said changing the subject.  
  
"No Daddy. You not getting off that easy." Jamie said as she stood in front of her father   
  
as he tried to move towards Jack.  
  
  
  
"Well Luv, " Jack interupted.  
  
"JACK! I'll tell her. I'm her father. I'll tell her the damned story!" Will said as he   
  
moved to sit down. Jamie let him by. Will sat down and sighed.  
  
"Well this'll be of some interest." Darik said as he too, took a seat.  
  
Everyone sat down and Will began the story of him coming to england to look for his father  
  
after his mother died and how he went after Elizabeth when she was taken hostage on the Black Pearl. "  
  
Jack told me about my father, (on the way to Tortuga.) who was indeed, a pirate. BootStrap Bill.  
  
Only Jack and a few others knew him as William Turner." Will said sadly.  
  
"So Jamie. You have pirate blood running through your veins. That why your so.......   
  
adventurous." Will concluded.  
  
Darik, Jamie, Jack and Elizabeth sat in silence as Will had retold some of his life and how  
  
he came to find out about his father.   
  
***  
  
Now Jamie and Darik were both talking amongst themselves about pirate things.  
  
"Will, Honey, Do you want some tea?" Elizabeth asked Will as she, Jack and Will talked to   
  
Jack about his wife.  
  
"Yes dear. Jack do you want anything? (Other than Rum.)" Will asked.   
  
Jack frowned for a minute at the thought of no rum.   
  
"Coffee if ye have it but if no then I'll take tea." Jack said still frowning.  
  
"So Jack, you have'nt yet told me the name of your wife." Will said Excitedly.  
  
"I thought ye would be asking me that soon. Why don't you come and meet her? Then I'll intoduce  
  
ye all." Jack said slyly.  
  
"Jack, Jack, Jack. Do you really think that I would miss the opportunity to meet the woman   
  
who could actually tame Captain Jack Sparrow? Bloody hell no!" Will said as he flung his arms  
  
up in the air , in a way the resembled Jack.  
  
"I expected not Whelp." Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Elizabeth, Jamie. We're leaving. Black Pearl here come the Turners." Will said with a   
  
stupid grin on his face.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Come on. Whelp hurry." Jack said as they walked half way around the island.  
  
"Jack, why in the hell did you anchor this far away from the harbor?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I can't have Norrington finding out that I'm here just yet." Jack said as he ducked a   
  
branch ahead of him.  
  
"Darik!" Jamie said as Darik came to the same branch that his father just ducked. Darik   
  
Looked back at Jamie, but he kept walking. "Darik look out!" Jamie said as Darik swung   
  
his head around just in time for it to make contact with the branch that hung over head.   
  
"Ouch! Son of a- "   
  
"Darik are you ok?" Jamie asked as she tried to hide her laughter.  
  
"Just bloody dandy." Darik said as he stood up, hand on his head where a lump was sure   
  
to be soon.  
  
"Here we are!" Jack announced. The Pearl was glittering in the orange light from the sun  
  
setting. 


	3. The Black Pearl

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack walked up onto the deck. Everything was silent. No chatter of the crew. No laughter  
  
from below deck. Nothing.  
  
"Jack..." Will said in a whisper.  
  
"Shut your bloody trap William." Jack whispered.  
  
Jack and Will tip toed forwards. The windows that were on the side of the Captain's cabin  
  
were shattered.  
  
"No. No. No." Jack said barley below a whisper  
  
"Jack. I'm so sorry." Jamie said.  
  
"DAD!!! Over here!!" Darik said as he entered the Captain's quarters.  
  
"What is it?!" Jack asked as he and Will ran to see what was wrong.  
  
"Oh my god. Katrina!" Jack said as he ran to where Darik was. A body was lying on the floor.  
  
She had Dark hair and the same green eyes that Darik had. She was lying with her legs bent   
  
underneath her. Blood was flowing freely from her head and she had a bullet wound in her arm.   
  
"Jack. Darik. My two favorite males." Kat managed to croak out.  
  
"Baby. Who did this to you?" Jack asked as he craddled her head in his arms.  
  
"It was Norrington." She said, blood spurting out of her mouth.  
  
"I'll kill him for this." Jack said furiuosly but with a sad look plastered on his face.   
  
A single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Jack. He was looking for you. He said he wanted you d-dead." Kat coughed. Blood flowing  
  
freely from her mouth now.  
  
"Ssshhhhhhh......" Jack shushed.  
  
"I love you Jack. And you too Darik. Remember me always." Katrina said sadly as she inhaled  
  
her last breath.  
  
  
  
"No.no.no.no.NO!!!!!" Jack said as he cried over his beloved wife's body, "Come back Kat.   
  
P-please come back." Jack said as he tried to cry the life back into her.   
  
"NO! I love you too! Come back! Don't leave me mum. Don't go. I need you!" Darik cried as  
  
he held his mother's now lifeless hand, trying to shake the life back into her.  
  
Jamie walked up behind Darik and kneeled down beside him and embraced him as a mother would  
  
embrace a child that just woke from a nightmare. Darik sobbed into Jamie's shoulder.  
  
"Darik I'm so sorry." Jamie said as she stroked his hair.  
  
Darik did'nt say anything. His sobs turning into violent intakes of air and coughs.  
  
Will, whom had been in the doorway holding onto Elizabeth, watched as their beloved friend's   
  
wife died in his arms, finally spoke.  
  
"I'll help you Jack. I'll help you get him back." Will said as he watched Jack stand up, an   
  
angry look on his face.  
  
Angry was an understatement. Jack was furious.  
  
"Whelp. Do you really think that I will let you help kill Norrington? Katrina was my wife.   
  
He killed part of me. He killed her because of me. Because he could'nt find ME!!!" Jack yelled  
  
as more tears slowly feel from his blood shot eyes. Everyone was looking at Jack now.  
  
"Jack, let me help. I want to help you." Will said as he let go of Elizabeth (whom went to   
  
help Jamie and Darik off of the ground,) and walked to Jack. Will embraced Jack and Jack   
  
swung his arms around Will like a frightened child. Jack began to sob.  
  
"Will, we must go. Norrington is bound to come back." Elizabeth said as she ushered Jamie   
  
and Darik out of the cabin.  
  
"I don't think that such a good idea-"  
  
"No. Its a great idea." Jack said as he hobbled out of his quarters.  
  
"Are you sure Jack?" Will asked uncertainly.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack said as he truned around to face Will, Darik, Jamie  
  
and Elizabeth.  
  
"Aye, Captain." Will said as he picked up Katrina's lifeless body.  
  
"Daddy! What are you doing?" Jamie said as she stood shocked.  
  
"We have to give her a proper burial." Will replied to his daughter's shock.  
  
Jamie stayed silent the rest of the way home. Darik and Jack both walked sadly, dragging  
  
their feet in the sand.  
  
"Darik?" Jack said  
  
"Hmm?" Darik reply as he came out of his trance.  
  
"When you were first born, your mother said that you were destined to marry a beautiful   
  
young woman. I've seen the way you look as Jamie. I may be a pirate but I'm not blind.   
  
Your falling in love." Jack said, trying to avoid further mentioning of Katrina.  
  
"Aye, Maybe so. Maybe so." Darik said as he fingered the ring at his neck, on a simple   
  
silver chain.. It was beautiful. Opal and Ruby stones lay on each side of a Bloodstone.   
  
The band was silver. His mother's favorite. It was her ring but she had given it to him   
  
only a few days ago.   
  
They soon arived to the Turner's home. Will made a cot for Jack in the living room. Darik  
  
insisted on sleeping on the floor because he said it was the only way that he would be comfortable.  
  
"As long as your sleeping on the floor, you might as well sleep in Jamie's room. She's got  
  
carpet." Will said knowing that Darik would'nt try anything due to his current state. Pirate  
  
or not, Darik still acted like an english-man.  
  
"Yes, sir." Darik said as he took the blanket in Wills out stretched hand.  
  
"Come on Darik. I'll show you to my room." Jamie said as she took his hand.  
  
Darik followed Jamie silently up the stairs, thinking about his mother's last words. Remember  
  
me always.   
  
"Where do you want to put your blankets down?" Jamie asked as they entered her room.  
  
"Close to you." Darik replied, looking into Jamie's eyes.  
  
Jamie moved closer and gave Darik a kiss on the cheek, as she took the blankets he was holding.  
  
Jamie began to spread the blankets out beside her bed. Darik soon crawled underneath them and  
  
feel into a deep sleep.  
  
Jamie changed into a nightgown, with her back to Darik incase he woke up.  
  
Jamie crawled into her own bed. Jamie thought about Darik's mother. The beautiful young woman  
  
who was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her peircing eyes that matched Darik's own. Jamie   
  
did not know her but Jamie shed tears for her as she lay in bed remembering the death of a   
  
woman who had been loved by a pirate. Jamie feel asleep as Darik dreamed.  
  
Jamie woke to the mumbling of Darik on the floor. Darik had tears streaming down his face.   
  
His mumbling started to get louder. he seemed to be pleading for someone's life. For Jamie's life.  
  
"Don't kill Jamie. Don't kill her." Darik sobbed.  
  
Jamie got out of bed and layed down next to Darik. She layed with her back to him. She gasped as   
  
he put his arm around her waist. His mumbling ceased and he let out a sigh that seemed........... Happy.   
  
Jamie soon feel asleep to the sound of Darik's steady heart beat. 


	4. He's COOKING?

  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Rise and shine Jamie. Darik." A knock came from the door.  
  
Jamie jumped up and out of Darik's arms and into her own bed.  
  
" Jamie?" Elizabeth called through the door.  
  
"Yes mother." Jamie said, slightly irratated.  
  
"May I come in?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes mother." Jamie said as she sat up in bed.  
  
" Jamie. Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked as she came in and stood beside Jamie's bed.  
  
Darik mumbled something incoherently and turned over onto his stomache.  
  
"Yes mum. I'm fine. I bit tired but absolutly fine." Jamie said in a whisper.  
  
" Ok. How is Darik? Is he ok." Elizabeth asked quietly.  
  
"He sleeps like a rock. I'm not sure if he is ok though. He had a bad dream lastnight. A dream about me.  
  
That someone was trying to kill me and he would'nt let them. He begged them not to." Jamie said   
  
as she looked at Darik with a look of worry on her face.  
  
Elizabeth look worried but then it dissolved into a smile.  
  
"Ladies?" Will said from the door way.   
  
"Yes Will?" Elizabeth answered.  
  
" I've come to call you all down to breakfast. Remarkable, Jacks cooking." Will said with an   
  
impressed look.  
  
"Jack..... is..... COOKING?!?!?! " Elizabeth asked with a horrified look. And with that she   
  
ran out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"I better go make sure she does'nt strangle Jack." Will laughed as he left the room.  
  
Jamie got up and went to get a dress picked out from her wardrobe. Jamie searched for her   
  
muddy boots under her bed.   
  
"Do you always wear those things, with dresses?" asked a voice from behind her. Darik had   
  
woken up.  
  
"As a matter of fact, NO. I do not always wear them with my dresses. I do have some class. I   
  
may have pirate blood in me but I am still a lady." Jamie said as Elizabeth yelled for her help   
  
from down stairs.  
  
"Your mother is calling you." Darik said as he folded his arms.  
  
"Thank you captain obvious." Jamie said as she punched him in the arm and headed down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile: In the Kitchen  
  
"JACK! NO! Your going to burn them! I told you, you can't mix egges in with the pancakes! IT'S  
  
JUST NOT RIGHT!!!" Elizabeth yelled at Jack as he poured raw, runny egges into the pan with   
  
the pancakes in it. The egges landed with a very gross splat, in the pan.  
  
Will sat at the table chuckling while drinking his orange juice.  
  
Jamie and Darik came running down the stairs. They skidded to a hault in front of all hell about to break loose.  
  
Elizabeth was red faced, with egges, pancake mix, and flour running down her dress. The kitchen was a mess.  
  
Flour was everywhere. Egges splattered the walls and the......... ceiling.   
  
"How did the egges get on the ceiling?" Darik asked as he jumped out of the way to avoid a green looking egg  
  
falling from the ceiling.  
  
"Mom! Get out. Let me handle it. JACK!!!!! You too mister!" Jamie said as she took ahold of Jack's ear and dragged  
  
him out of the kitchen. Jack sat at the table next to Will and started to pout.  
  
Jamie went back in the kitchen to see Darik in an apron with the pancake mix in his hands.  
  
"I hope he can cook better than his father." Elizabeth said as she took off her own apron and handed it to Jamie. She  
  
left the kitchen and from what Jamie could hear, Jack and Will were laughing at her mother.  
  
Jamie went to sit down with her parents and Jack after Darik had thrown her out of the kitchen.  
  
"WOW! Darik this looks amazing." Elizabeth said when Darik brought out her plate.For breakfast Darik made Scrambled  
  
egges, Bacon, Ham, Pancakes, French toast, Eggs sunny side up, egges benadict, and biscutes and gravy. Darik had  
  
really outdone himself. Jack seemed to pout because his own son can cook, and he can't.  
  
"Damn it boy! Ye be making me look bad! " Jack said as he tasted the french toast.  
  
"Thank you Darik." Jamie said as he sat down infront of his own plate.  
  
"Your very welcome m'dear." Darik said as he put his hands together and bowed his head in the same manner as Jack would.  
  



	5. Darik's Gift

Sorry It's taken so long for me to review. Writer's block........ : (   
  
Okay! Here we go with the thank you's! (Or should I say ONE thank you.)  
  
lilwlfy- Yeah Darik has a knack for doing things better than his father. : ) Thank you for reviewing!!!!  
  
Okay, lets see if this chappie does'nt turn out as one big BLOB. lol...... come on imagination work! Work damn it!!! grrrrrrr!!!!  
  
Dev

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
Elizabeth, Will and Jack finished their breakfast and went to sit in the shaddy area of the patio.   
  
"Jamie? Do you want to go for a walk?" Darik asked as he made sure that the adults were not paying attention.  
  
"Uh, Sure. I guess." Jamies replied. The walked to the front door and stepped into the bright afternoon sunlight.  
  
As they started walking along the cobblestone streets, people began to to stare at the duo. Jamie ignored the looks from passerbyes and kept walking. They reached the beautiful tropical park that was build not but a year ago. They sat down on a bench beside a pond with tropical salt water fish in it.  
  
"Jamie, I had a really bad dream last night." Darik said bluntly as he faced her.  
  
"I know." She replied.  
  
"You know? How do you know ?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I woke up really early this morning and I heard you mumbling something." Jamie said as her cheeks became tinted with pink.  
  
"Oh. So you partially know what it was about then?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"All I heard you say was 'Don't kill Jamie. Don't kill her'. " Jamie replied honestly.  
  
"Oh. Jamie, I don't want to lose you. I know it sounds crazy because I just met you, but you mean so much to me." Darik said as his hands once again fingered the ring on the chain at his neck. His hand closed around it and he undid the clasp that held the chain around his neck. He slid the ring off of the chain and looked at it. The rubies glittering in the sun.  
  
"It's beautiful Darik." Jamie said as she noticed the stones.  
  
"My mother gave it to me. She said that it would come in handy when I met a special girl. She was right.  
  
Jamie, your that special girl." Darik said as he took Jamie's hand and slid the ring on her delicate finger.  
  
"Darik. No. I can't accept it. It was you mothers. Its all you have left to remember her by." Jamie said as she tried to take the ring off and give it back but Darik's strong hands stopped her from doing so.   
  
"Jamie, please? It would mean so much to me if you would wear it. My mother will always be in my heart so I want you to have it." Darik said as he gestured to the beautiful ring.  
  
Jamie stared into Darik's dark green eyes and saw that he ment everything he said.  
  
"Darik, I would be honered to wear it. I'll charish it always." She said as she gave him a small smile.  
  
Moments passed in silence.  
  
"Ahem. We should, uh, get back now." He said as he noticed storm clouds rolling their way.  
  
"Yes. We should." Jamie said as she smiled at the thought of the Thunderous storm crashing down on the roof of her house. She loved storms. They were so exciting.

* * *

Okay yeah I know some of you may think that this chappie is really short. I'm oh so very sorry but I had to cut it short because I want whats coming up to have a chappie all it own. : ) Okay so now all you have to do is review. I have to go upload the 6th chappie now. : ) have fun!!! 

Dev


	6. The Wicked Devilment

Okay, I hope you like this next chappie. Whoo-hoo! Second chappie in the same day! I'll be up-dating soon so keep checking in. and please, please, please review. Thankies!

Dev

* * *

Chapter 6Jamie and Darik started to walk back to the house. A small drizzle was now pitter-pattering down on the cobblestone streets. Jamie's hand found it way into Darik's. They had only walked a few steps when a sopping wet figure stepped out in front of them.   
  
"Hand the girl over." The Stranger demanded.  
  
"Never!" shouted Darik.  
  
"I will be handed over to no one!" Jamie said as she glared at the man.  
  
The Stranger pulled out his sword.  
  
"You will hand her over to me. Or you shall die." he said menacingly.  
  
"How 'bout not." Darik said as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"I am not some piece of clothing that you can demand to be handed over." Jamie said

The Stranger lunged at Jamie, sword aiming to strike. Darik stepped in front of Jamie and swords clashed. Sparks flew. Jamie starred at the scene in front of her. Darik was bleed profusely from his left shoulder and The Stranger had a deep gash leading from his right shoulder, across his chest and down to his hip. Jamie was oblivious to the man who had walked up behind her. He grabbed her from behind and clapped a hand over her mouth. Jamie screamed. She bit the man's hand and he moved it away from her mouth long enough for her to yell for Darik. He clapped his hand back over her mouth.  
  
"Jamie!" Darik yelled as he saw her being dragged away.  
  
"Your not going anywhere boy'o." The Stranger said as he blocked Darik's path towards Jamie.   
  
Darik ran at the man, driving his sword into the other man's stomache and ran after Jamie. But   
Jamie was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Darik!" He heard her scream.  
  
"Jamie!" He whispered in fear and anxiety. Moments passed as Darik waited for her to scream again.

Darik started to run to the docks. 'Maybe, just maybe she'll be there still.' he thought.  
  
"Jamie!" Darik yelled as he came skidding to a halt. A ship that looked deadlier than the Black Pearl was sailing off out to sea. It had dark red sails instead of the black ones that made the black pearl look like death had come on swift wings. 'Creepy' Darik thought.  
  
He heard muffled screams as canon fire rang in his ears. A canon ball blew up the dock. And then another was aimed at Darik.  
  
"I have to get father and Will." Darik said as he began to run home.  
  
Onboard the Wicked Devilment  
  
"Missy it'd do ye some good to hold still." a pirate said as he bound her hands behind her back.  
Jamie jerked her hands away from him. Earning a hard smack across the back of her head.  
  
"Ow!" Jamie growled.  
  
"Good. Let that be a lesson bitch." the pirate said as he grabbed a handful of Jamie's hair and pulled. Hard.  
  
Jamie whimpered. 'This is going to be a long night' Jamie thought as the pirate left. She looked around at her surroundings. A horribly dusty stack of what seemed to be romance novels sat in the farthest corner of the room. 'curious' Jamie said as she scooted closer to the desk so she could pull herself up so she could see the rest of the room.  
  
There were 4 red velvet chairs around a very elagent table. Silver forks and spoon were place on either sides of the silver plates. 'They must have had all of the knives taken out because of me.' Jamie thought miserably.  
  
Jamie sighed and sat back down. ' A VERY long night.' she thought as she leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes.

* * *

I suppose this chappie is pretty short too. All well. Next chappie should be longer. I hope.......  
Okay, like I said before, please please please review. Thankies  
  
Dev 


	7. Under The Docks

Chapter 7: Wicked Devilment

"DAD!" Darik yelled half crying as he burst into the Turner Manor.

Jack came flying down the stairs. Elizabeth and Will came out of the kitchen.

"Wha?!?! What's happened? What the bloody hell is going on?" Jack said with his hat ascew.

"Jamie. Jamie has been kidnapped. By pirates." Darik said as he claimed his breath back.

Elizabeth whimpered and turned into her husbands shoulder. Her shoulders started shaking violently.

Will wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"Darik we will get her back." Jack said.

"Dad, you don't understand, I don't just 'want her back' I want to make them pay." Darik said as his voice

started to crack. He was on the verge of crying again.

"I know Darik. We WILL get her back AND make them pay. They will not get away with it. I swear." Jack

said as he embraced his son.

Back on The Wicked Devilment.

Jamie woke with a start. She felt the hair on the back of her neck start to prickle and rise. Someone was watching her.

He sat in the dark in the corner. Jamie couldnt see his face but she could tell that he was watching her.

" Morn'in miss. Glad you could grace me with your consiousness." He said. He had a very mysterious voice.

One that has haunted her dreams for 6 years...

"I thought you died..." Jamie whispered

"Nigh. I'm alive and well. And after 6 years, you have'nt changed one bit. wait, I take that back." he said as he eyed

Jamie. She was wearing a very low cut, simple dress that clung to her hips and breasts.

"Your still a sick bastard Alex. You'll never change." Jamie spat viciously.

Alex came out of the shadows. He was a tall young man, about 18 years old. He had black hair and black eyes.

With a heart to match.

**_ FLASHBACK_**

_**Jamie was 10 and Alex was 12. They were bestfriends. They were never apart. They were playing under the docks one day when Alex had an idea.**_

__

_**"Jamie, I have an idea." Alex said with a mysterious grin on his face.**_

_**"OOO!!! What is it?" Jamie asked as her smile brightened.**_

_**"Lay down and close your eyes tight. No peeking!" Alex said.**_

_**Jamie layed down and closed her eyes. Alex suddenly clapped his hands over Jamie's mouth. She openede her eyes in fright. Alex sat on top of her, straddling her hips. Alex leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Jamie's ear lobe. She whimpered slightly.**_

_**"Don't scream!" Alex said whispered in her ear.**_

_**Alex ripped a peice of cloth off the bottom of his pants and stuffed it in her mouth, tying it behind her head. He started to lift up her skirt. He slid one finger inside of her. Then two. He started moving his fingers in and out of her violently. She started to cry and whimper. Alex stopped a few seconds later. He took off his pants and lifted her skirt up once more. He penetrated her and she tried to scream but it came out as nothing more than a mear muffled scream. **_

_**"Don't you love it Jamie? Don't you WANT it?" Alex said with each violent thrust into her. Jamie cried harder, tears streaming down her face.**_

_**He soon climaxed inside of her. He left her there to cry. Jamie sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. She became enraged. She spotted a large chunk of wood laying a few feet away from her. She walked over to it and picked it up and she continued to cry silent tears. Alex was sitting a few yards away, completly oblivious as to what Jamie was about to do.**_

_**Jamie krept up behind him. She swung at his head with the peice of wood. He flew a few feet to the left. Jamie kneeled down next to him and checked for a pulse. Nothing. No pulse. No life within his body. Jamie left the docks and never told anyone about what happened. She fixed everything. She killed him. But little did she know that his voice would haunt her dreams for years to come.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Ahhhh.... I see you remember our last little game." Alex said as he knelt down next to her.

"Bastard!" Jamie spat.

"Ah. Come now dear. Give your old friend a kiss... or perhaps a good fuck..." He said as he laughed cruely in her face.

A single tear slid down Jamie's face. Alex turned her face so that she was looking at him.

"I want to finish what I started Jamie. I want to fuck you so hard. I want to make you scream. No one will hear you. No one cares." He said as he picked her up by the arm and threw her his bed.

He crawled on top of her. Jamie was left undefended. He tied her arms and legs to the bed. Jamie struggled against her bindings. It was no use. There was no escaping from his grasp.

A/N: Well I hope ya'll like that chappie. It was really short but I really do hope you guys like it. Please review.....

DEV


End file.
